Every Girl Under the Sun
by the willyrex
Summary: The first ever Champion of the Alola region Elio, aka Sun, is in a secret relationship with three beautiful ladies: the funny and petite Lana, the genki and hot Mallow and the adorable and polite Lillie. But after a series of events, he is now forced to choose one even though he loves so much the three girls equally. Who will be the best girl for him? ON HIATUS
1. The Revelation

**Hello everyone and welcome to my last "saved" story originally published in the collection "Pokémon OneShot Version" of HarrissonTheScrib where I was his beta reader but he inexplicably deleted the collection and now I dedicated myself to recover my original stories (the others are "The Villa" and "The Milkman", enter my profile if you are interested in reading them.)**

**I know that this kind of story is not very original since there are other ones that involve Lillie, Mallow and Lana together and it's always with Ash (I hate this guy) but I wanted to involve the protagonist of the games Sun and Moon to differentiate it. Consider this story one of the last of this generation (at least from my part) before we get involved with Sword and Shield.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**The Revelation**

In this world, by nature, by law and especially for moral reasons, there can only be marriage between one man and one woman. Only a few countries and regions in the world allow polygyny marriage. In places where having multiple wives is forbidden, it's usually badly seen when a case is found. But there is a special case we're going to tell about: the current champion of the Alola region Elio, better known by his nickname Sun, who has not two but THREE WIVES!

But first, let's introduce our protagonist: Elio is from the Kanto region and since childhood he always dreamed of being the champion of the region and longed to someday face the legendary coach Red. But when he reached adulthood, enough to start to travel alone, his mother told him that they were moving to her home region: Alola.

At first he didn't like the idea because his plans to conquer the Kanto League were completely discarded and it took a long time to get used to the climate change in Alola that was warmer than Kanto.

But as time went by, he ended up liking Alola even more than Kanto. He became the first Champion of the region, saved the world from being plagued by Ultra-Beasts, obtained mythical legendary Pokemon and, above all, fell in love and married three beautiful and charming ladies.

His beloved wives were: the fisherwoman Lana, who he saw her as his "milotic turned human"; the cook Mallow, his "Goddess of Nature"; and the heiress of Alola's richest family, Lillie, the "sweetest angel ever exist."

He couldn't stop thinking about them, he daydreamed with them while he relaxed on his hammock in the garden of his luxurious house, which he earned thanks to his earnings for being the Champion and his job as vice-president of the Aether Paradise.

He looked at a photo album of all the moments with them: one was a day at the beach with Mallow holding his right arm while she indicated to go somewhere, Lana hugging his torso affectionately and seemed that she didn't want to separate from him, and Lillie grabbing his other arm though possessively and looking jealously at the other two. Another picture was of their wedding day and in that one he was in the center wearing a tuxedo with his now wives by his side, all wearing elegant and beautiful wedding dresses. One last photo was the four sitting on a sofa while they were illuminated behind their backs by the sunset and looking directly at the camera with smiles on their faces, but the peculiar thing about that photo is that the three ladies had their bellies swollen, indicating advanced stages of pregnancy.

Elio sighed with joy remembering all those moments and wanted to continue enjoying and spend the rest of his life with his wives. He has been criticized by many for his lifestyle and for not deciding on a single girl but he simply didn't care what others think, he loved so much his harem and the foursome is currently waiting for the birth of their children because right now the three ladies had eight months of pregnancy.

How this harem was formed, you may ask? You will see now.

* * *

In the luxury house of Elio, he patiently awaited the arrival of one of his girlfriends, more specifically his blonde princess, in the living room.

She had to go to Kanto to rehabilitate her unconscious mother when she separated from Nihilego, leaving toxins in her body that left her very weak. That farewell hurt a lot but they both promised to send letters to each other and speak by video-call. Although they were still in contact, they both missed direct contact with each other.

After more than a year, her mother finally cured and woke up from the coma, now Lillie was going back to Alola.

Suddenly, Elio heard the sound of the door and was quick to open, meeting Lillie in the entrance wearing her cute "Z-form clothes". She, with her tender smile, soon pounced on him in a big hug while he carried her inside the house and with one foot closed the door.

Back to the living room, both lovers were still hugging and staring directly to each other without saying something. Soon, they smacked their lips and make up. The kiss was initially a soft and sweet one but it didn't take long before turning it more passionate. Their tongues were playing and dancing between their mouths; they really missed that sensation. Reluctantly, both separated due to lack of air, forming saliva thread connected to their mouths.

Lillie shyly played with her fingers while blushing. "Ehm, it's really embarrassing to say this… But I would like to do something that only lovers do… I think you know what it is."

Although they had done it before, Lillie still didn't get used to adult themes, but that made her look adorable. He couldn't help but tease her a little. "Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. You have to be more specific."

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance but otherwise she relaxed and prepared for something she had missed for so long.

"Please Sun, there has been a long time since I felt your cock inside me. I can't hold anymore and this time, please cum inside me, I don't mind". She then lifted her skirt and showed him her white panties.

"Well said." He was about to take off his shorts when suddenly the main door of the house opened and walked in the blue-haired Captain from the Akala Island, Lana.

"My love, you will be surprised about what kind of Pokemon I hoo-"; she was initially with her eyes closed when she entered but after opening them; she couldn't believe what she saw. Both Sun and Lillie were stunned at being caught in their act.

"Ehh Lana, please don't jump to conclusions so fast, let me explain" He tried to reason with her when suddenly Lana ran towards them, pushed Lillie to the floor and hugged Elio with great forces that almost suffocated him.

"Don't worry my love, I won't let that bitch take advantage of your generosity and manipulate you for her own benefit." Lana said while squeezing Elio "protectively", if one could call it that way.

"This a complete misunderstands!" He thought as he had a reminder of Lana's super strength.

While hugging him she looked at Lillie with intimidating shaded eyes. "Don't you ever try to seduce my boyfriend; he only belongs to me so you better get out of here before things get ugly. Comprende?"

Lillie flinched at the scary glare but quickly composed herself. "What are you talking about?! We have been dating for over two year and I only left for a short time to help my mother in Kanto but it seems you are the one who try to steal him from me". Lillie countered with this argument that left a bit speechless Lana.

Lana's stare softened and looked back at Elio with slightly sad eyes. "Elio, is that true?"

He didn't know what to say right now and he always feared that this situation would be discovered by the girls. "Well… I don't how to explain it but-" He was interrupted when the blue haired captain released him from her grip but then she hugged his right arm possessively before she looked at Lillie again with angry eyes.

"I'm sure you're lying! Elio is a really good person and it's inconceivable he would betray me! I'll say it only one more time: get out of here and never come back."

Lillie retorted. "No! I love him more than you think and I owe him for everything he has done for me! Now, give me back my Sun!" Then she grabbed Elio's left arm and pulled him towards her but Lana responded by pulling him too.

Now it's a struggle between the two girls to see who stays with the Alola's champion, something he wasn't enjoying since he has both arms pulled side to side, he felt like he's going to split in two.

The fight continued for a short while until they heard the main door opening again (Sun mentally noted that he should lock that door more often) and revealed the green-haired and also Captain from the Akala Island, Mallow.

"Darling! Guess what? Today I made your favorite!" Mallow entered in the living room holding bags filled with food cooked by her. But once she looked both Lana and Lillie hugging Sun's arms in a possessive way, Mallow was shocked, dropping the bags in the process.

The three girls looked at each other incredulous and then they all stared at the boy with clear anger in their eyes.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" the girls shouted in unison. He knew that it's no use to keep denying or hiding his secret.

Later, the three girls were sitting on the sofa with upset faces while Sun felt ashamed. He knew full well that they were demanding an explanation so he began. "Girls, I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner but the problem is that I'm very indecisive about this. I enjoyed all the time passed with all of you and every time I tried to tell you about my other relationships, you were so happy at the moment and I didn't want to ruin your happiness. Again, I'm sorry" He knew that wasn't very convincing but he couldn't think in better words.

"Elio, even if you are indecisive and didn't want to hurt us, you played with our feelings so you can satisfy your desires, now I have doubts if you really love any of us. Seriously, I still can't believe you were cheating on me despite our goods moments together. If you don't decide quickly, I'll go back dating some muscular swimmers; I bet they are manlier than you." Lana said clearly disappointed.

"I even cooked for him almost every day and I thought we were made for each other but it seems he only wants me to please his sexual needs. I refuse to cook for an unfaithful man!" Mallow said with a disgusted tone. She then changed the placement of her headband's flower to the right side of her head which was symbolic in the relationship status of a girl.

"Elio…", Lillie finally said, calling him by his real name instead of his nickname that showed her affection for him, indicating the seriousness of the matter. "We will give you time to choose one girl so I hope you choose wisely… Unbelievable, you were a really nice guy and I thought you worried more for others than yourself, guess I was wrong". After this, the girls left the house with a stunned Elio behind.

Those words hit him really hard in his heart. Yeah, he definitely screwed it up. Now he has a great dilemma: who will he choose? Each girl had qualities, personality and attributes that made them very attractive to him. The choice will not be easy.

At the moment, Elio lay down on his bed and let out a heavy sigh. A lot of thoughts and doubts flooded his mind.

Then he remembered all the good moments with each girl and how they became lovers. If he had to choose one girl, he had to study everyone and see who is the best.

* * *

**And this is the first chapter. Sorry for the lack of sex but I wanted to prepare the ground and introduce the central theme of the story. There will be sex from the next chapter and I assure you that each adventure with each girl will be _very_ hot.**

**See you soon.**


	2. Lana

**Sorry for the delay, some small events made my way; but anyway, this will be the first chapter of three where I will address each girl. ****Let's start with the cute little water trial captain. If you have a fascination for butts, you're going to love this chapter.**

* * *

**Lana**

In Elio's situation, he thought that if he wanted to choose a girl, he had to analyze each one and what better way to start with the first girl who confessed: Lana

He met her in the Brooklet Hill during his trial adventure and the first thing he noticed about her was her short stature: she barely passed his waist. And judging her by her appearance, at first he thought that she was a little girl who entered adolescence, assuming the fact that one could be a captain from eleven to twenty years old; but he was surprised when he found out that she was actually the same age as him, nineteen years old.

About her traits, you should not be fooled, in her petite body she is super strong, so much that she can even hook and pull a Wishiwashi in its school form all by herself and she can be scary when angry, especially with abusive trainers. And about her personality, she is a very shy and timid girl who can be easily flustered by simply call her 'cute' and he experienced it at first hand when they met for the first time and locked eyes between the two, causing her to blushing (or it was just her freckles?). She is also hard worker, reliable girl who always watch over her young sisters and had a peculiar sense of humor, like telling jokes about fishing Kyogre. With all of that and specially her cuteness, for him she is a perfect example about being a 'moe'

One day, she invited him to swim in Brooklet Hill. He was already in his swim shorts when he arrived there but Lana was still in her normal clothes. When he was about to enter in the water, he caught a glimpse of her taking off her shirt and pants and what he saw made him blush: she was wearing a tight dark blue one-piece swimsuit that accentuated every detail of her slender and petite body.

She was blushing when she noticed him staring at her but otherwise she turned her back so she can enter in the water but what he saw almost made him lose his breath: she had a very big and well-rounded ass; it was so big that her swimsuit could only partially cover her buttocks and the tightness indented into the skin of her butt and made the surrounding flesh bulge outwards.

Lana entered in the pool after doing a diving jump, not noticing that Elio stayed in place and did not take his eyes off her rear. Even if it was no longer in sight, the image of her butt was etched in his mind. Every detail, the chubbiness, the shyness of the skin and how they jiggled slightly with every step the captain made, was too hot for him. He was fantasizing so much that he didn't realize a bulge poked out from his shorts and made a tent. He only noticed it after the tightness in his shorts got a bit painful and quickly hide his erected member in shame. He then entered in the water so no one else sees him in that condition.

They were having fun all the day in the lake, interacting with the pokemons, swim competitions and laughing together with Lana's jokes. Every so often he gave glances at the trial captain while she was distracted; the glistening sea and the shining sun combined with how sexy she looks in that swimsuit, all made her look like a model in one of those fashion magazines and he couldn't help but get hard.

Trying to erase those dirty thoughts about her, he decided to rest in a nearby rock platform. His body remains in the water while he rested his head on the platform with his arms crossed in the back of his head so the hardness of the rocks doesn't disturb him.

Lana noticed him resting and stared at him for a whole minute thinking about how cute he looked. Then she saw this opportunity perfect to act.

She slowly swam her way towards him and since close to him and since he had his eyes closed, he didn't notice her approaching. She wrapped her arms around his neck and that sudden action startled Elio a bit before calming down when he saw it was just her. Their faces were very close to each other; she was blushing and smiling while he was completely nervous.

"Ehh, yeah? Something is wrong Lana?" He asked still nervous at but suddenly she gave him a soft kiss on his lips. He widened his eyes in surprise but soon he delighted by how soft and tender her lips were and quickly corresponded the kiss. The two were savoring each other lips for several minutes but due to the need of air, both separated and she looked at him tenderly.

"Elio, of all the guys I have met and although they are not many because I'm too shy to approach them, you're very special and for that, I like you. But what's funny is that I'm not exactly sure why I fell in love with you; maybe it's because you're a very gently boy? That I really enjoy more when I fish or tell jokes with you? Or maybe you're too nice that my parents always talking good about you and my little sisters adore you so much that they even call you 'big brother'?

I really don't know but what I know is that I want to share every moment with you. Now, I'm sorry for being so straightforward and not asking your approval. Elio, can I be your girlfriend?" She asked with the most adorable puppy eyes he's ever seen. How could he reject that face?

He nodded with a smile, much to the girl happiness. They kissed again to settle their new relationship and compared to the previous one, this one was more passionate. Elio wrapped his arms around her in a protective way and caring way while she put her little hands on his shoulders.

They were savoring each other tender lips while their tongues were dancing between their mouths. They did a little caress game with she groping his strong shoulder while her other moved to his neck to rub it. Meanwhile he was softly caressing her back and at the same time thinking about everything of her, like her short but silky and well-kept blue hair, her shiny eyes of the same color, her thin and small body and... her amazing ass.

"_Lana… you're so cute… and that swimsuit makes you look too hot._" His thoughts of her were taking over him, which by time were getting more provocative and made him hard down there. Soon the bulge forming in his pants began to poke the bottom of her swimsuit which made both lovers to startle.

They separated in surprise and the shock made Elio jump on the platform. He tried to cover the large tend formed between his shorts but it was in vain, she noticed it.

"Umm, why are you hard?" She asked while blushing, a bit embarrassed at the situation. She didn't expect that only a kiss would get him erected.

"Sorry but I couldn't help but think about your beautiful body. Guess now you're thinking that I'm a pervert right?" He answered in shame and feared she would hate him for this even though they became a couple only a few minutes ago.

Lana stayed there swimming on the surface while giving some glances at his manhood that was struggling to break free from his shorts. After thinking for a bit, she put a rather naughty face.

"Oh." She said. "Well then, I'll take care of it."

"You can't! Someone might see us!"

"No one else is coming here. We have this place to ourselves."

Lana came out the water and made Elio sit on the platform while resting his back in a nearby rock. She pulled his shorts down only bit so his stiff manhood was freed. She awed at the sight of his penis twitching and throbbing. Then she wrapped her petite fingers around his shaft and started stroking, it felt so warm and hard in her hands. A moan came from Sun's mouth and his eyes were closed in pleasure. She felt how hard his shaft was pulsing, like it almost wants to come.

Suddenly, she opened her mouth and took half of his inches in her damp mouth. She moved her head, slowly, back and forth. His moans got a little louder as she coated half of his shaft with her saliva. Her hand released her grip on his length and took the whole thing down her throat. His head tipped back, a loud moan escaped from his mouth and it echoed through Brooklet Hill. A hiss was made and it came from Sun as Lana was deep throating him.

She was doing that for more than a few moments. Usually, when you deep throat someone, you would need to take a breather before you could continue, but Lana kept going and didn't take a single break.

"Wow, Lana! I'm impressed with your blowjob skills. You didn't even take a moment to inhale some air." Elio said.

She took his cock out of her mouth and strokes the slimy length while she talks. "It's because I have been swimming for a long time. Do you know that I can hold my breath for more than an hour under water? My mouth can take your penis deep in my throat and I can deep throat it again, and again, and again, while I'm holding my breath. I'm glad you appreciate my blowjob, my love."

She gripped his shaft and took only a few inches in her mouth. She slurped his member while she moves her head. She swirled her tongue around the tip and licking up his oozing pre-cum. She heard him groaning so hard and loud, she knew he's gonna cum soon. She took his manhood out of her mouth, strokes the shaft, and a loud groan was made while his member spurts out his seeds and it splashed all over her face and her swimsuit.

His cum was dripping off her face and onto her navy blue swimsuit. The sensation of being coated by his yummy white substance felt like no other experience. It felt sticky, warm and made her so horny right now, like she wanted more. She then ran her hands through her own body, staining them with semen. She licked her hands and sucked her fingers to have a taste of his cum… So tasty.

As much as he was enjoying seeing Lana doing that, he doesn't like when someone precious to him gets dirty, more so if it was his fault. "Here, let me get you a towel." Elio said. He brought out a towel from her duffel bag, which is right next to him, along with his stuff.

"Thank you." She said and wiped the semen off her face and swimsuit. She peeked over to his size and saw his length still firm and standing. "You're still hard. Normally with just one ejaculation is enough to make it go back to normal length"

He looks over to his manhood and realized it. "Guess I still have more cum saved. You know? To be honest for me that's not weird because I never masturbate. Now, do you want to continue?"

It was throbbing and twitching, aching for more pleasure.

"Well, I'm eager for another round… But I don't want to do it on these uncomfortable rocks. I have a great idea that I'm sure you're going to like." After saying this, she went to her belongings and took one pokeball from the belt of her pants. She released her water bubble spider pokémon.

"Araquanid, make a bubble like we've practiced please". It nodded and formed a bubble close to the 2 trainers. The bubble was getting bigger and bigger and when it was finished, the two lovers were inside of it and submerged under the water. They were floating under water while perfectly capable of breathing inside the bubble. It was kinda weird but at the same time very interesting.

"It won't last so much so we better hurry." She turned her back to him and started to slide the shoulder straps of her swimsuit down, exposing her petite but sexy back to him which made Elio blush. However she stopped undressing and was only half naked. She turned around to face him but she was covering her chest with her arms.

"Sorry, my boobs are small; if you saw them I fear you may think I'm not attractive enough or even undeveloped for you. Sorry for disappoint you" she said ashamed.

At that comment, he went to her and softly grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "Woman attractiveness is not just about the boobs' size, it's also her behavior and also how she demonstrates her skills. Have faith in your own body. For me, you are very attractive" Elio reasoned and her response was a cute smile.

Feeling happy by his words and gaining confidence, she moved her arms and left her breasts exposed. His eyes widen in awe at her naked tits. Like she said, they were small and judging at first sight, they seemed to be an A-cup. Despite that, they fit her body very well and looked supple.

"They are… so damn cute!" He went to lick her nipples and occasionally suck and lightly pulled her tiny breasts. In between her moans of pleasure, she let out a few of tears of happiness because she finally found someone who likes her tits.

After a while, they decided to go for the main event. "We'll just have to keep going… And don't worry, today is a safe day. You can cum inside without impregnating me" Lana took the rest of her swimsuit off and is left completely naked and wet from the sweat. Wanting for him to enjoy her whole body, she turned around so he could see her back again but specially her butt.

Each buttock was so perfectly rounded and huge, shiny, with no cellulitis. It was hard to believe that a tiny girl like her has such a magnificent rear and so big that her whole ass probably had the same size or even bigger than of her head. For him she has, without a doubt, the best ass of the world. His penis got even bigger and harder than it already was. He remained speechless and looking at every detail of her ass for a long time until he said the only word that came to mind: Wow.

"Elio, I know I have a great butt and you surely love it but don't keep staring, it's starting to get embarrassing." She said while blushing and giggling at his behavior

He snapped from his little fantasy involving her ass. "Sorry… But you shouldn't be naked alone. I'll join you." Elio said. He stood up and stripped the rest of his clothes off, leaving him naked like Lana. Their garments were stacked at the other side of the bubble.

For their first sex position, they chose the 'Squat Thrust', which consist of him sat back down on the 'floor' made of bubble with his legs extended and she positions atop of him bending her legs at each side of him and hugged her while she wrapped her arms around his back and sat on his lap. Once saddled, she felt his cock throbbing against her entrance and he felt how wet she is. They were both ready to go.

"_It's so big. I wonder if it will fit._" Lana thought.

He lifted her up, positioned his member towards her entrance, and slowly inserts his member inside of her. She groaned and whimpered as his intrusive size was filling inside her and he hissed as her wet pussy was welcoming his shaft by massaging it. Both genitals were so wet and slick, it was no problem for his length to be sheathed inside of her. His member was deep inside of her, the tip was touching the entrance to her womb.

He gripped the sides of her waist and moved the water Trial Captain up and down. Her tight, squelching walls were sucking him in deeper, pulling him in and coating his length with her own juicy fluids. Her soaked insides were pulsating while wrapping around his length. Her girly fluids were spilling out of her and leaking on his shaft and testicles. He grunts and he groans as he thrust his hips up at her, kissing the womb and feeling good inside of her.

While still penetrating her, he saw this opportunity to do something he desired for the whole day: he moved her hands from her waist to her chubby ass. Without hesitation, he started to massage her ass cheeks; first with softly stroking them to feel their perfect roundness and then squeezing them, sinking his fingers in her firm but soft buttocks. Definitely her ass makes him crazy, to the point he gave it some soft spanks which made the girl squeak in ecstasy.

The passing aquatic Pokemon could hear the groans, moans and flesh clash coming from the lovers inside the bubble. Since they are used to see different species of Pokemon having sex at full sight, they found two humans pleasuring between them not so different.

Delightful moans and squeaky whines were the only sounds coming out of her mouth as all of her sensitive spots were being strike at and her cervix was being kissed by the tip of his dick. She felt like her insides were being stretched apart and his cock was imprinting her vagina. She felt him getting harder and harder by the sensation of her soaked insides wrapping around his length and squeezing it.

At a moment they thought that their orgasm would come anytime soon, so they changed position to enjoy more the experience.

Finally they went for the 'Rodeo' position, where Lana laid on her back and opened her legs to sides. Elio was between her legs, holding his body at arm's length. She bended her knees and puts them around his waist; he maintained his legs open so he could thrust her easily.

Sounds of flesh smacking and squelching thrusts were made. His manhood was throbbing and beating hard and fast. Her wet, tight hole swallowed up every inch of his size and tightening around him. Elio placed his hands again on her ass cheeks and gave them another good massage. He could rub and squeeze her buttocks all day and keep going. He was hitting her secret spot over and over again. Her tits, even though they were small, they still jiggled as he rocked her body. Her soaked insides wrapped tightly around his hard cock and milk him for more of his sweet, delicious cream. That sensation made his eyes shut tight and caused him to groan. In response, he increased his pace.

Both of their climax were getting closer, and soon their bodies would be filled with nothing but pleasure. He slammed her deep down with his pole, and they both cried out in orgasm. He shot his cum deep inside her pussy while her juices were squirting out through her clogged cavern. Her womb was filled to the brim but he kept cumming, his huge load of cum caused her womb to expand a little and made the Trial Captain feel another level of pleasure. She sighed in satisfaction, with her tongue out.

They hugged each other, panting for air and recovering. Their heavy breathes were exhaled onto each other's ears. After a few moments, they finally regained their energy back.

The two were staring into each other's eyes tenderly. Suddenly, Lana's peculiar white pupils changed to a pink hue and acquired the shape of hearts, with the image of Elio reflected in them. She's definitely found the love of her life.

It didn't take long before the lovers were in a loving embrace and kissing with passion. They were so focused in each other that Elio forgot to pull his penis out of her. They didn't notice the bubble blow up and now they were submerged in the water but that didn't cause them to stop kissing.

They were floating and ignored everything around them; each other company was enough for them. Elio was hugging her like his life depended of her while she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso, since she was small, this resulted particularly easy. Then he finally pulled his penis and a lot cum flooded out of her pussy with threads of his seed suspending in the water.

Lana would have stayed kissing underwater with Elio for much longer but unfortunately he started to feel the lack of air and his lungs were gradually filling with water.

To avoid drowning, they swam to the surface while still in each other arms. They splashed on the surface and took a good breath of air.

After catching their breath, they looked into each other's eyes and laughed warmly.

"Ha! That was a great idea; I had a lot of fun. I would like to try again." He said jovially, and to please him Lana looked everywhere for Araquanid and found him taking a nap on the surface of the water a few meters away. Faced with this situation, she had to come up with a new plan.

"I'm sorry but now Araquanid is resting and trust me, he gets in a very bad mood when someone wakes him up. But don't worry; I know another place where we can be alone. Hold your breath."

When they took a deep breath, they both submerged and swam guided by the captain to an exclusive place just for them, they didn't mind if they left their respective bathing suits behind.

After swimming for a while, they reached the entrance of an underwater cave. Upon entering, they resurfaced from the water and saw the interior of the cave with sandy floor and some holes in the rock ceiling where sunlight passed and so the cave was not so dark. There were no traces of humans or pokemon.

Later, the couple was sitting in the middle of the cave kissing with tenderness and sweet love. Lana remained sitting on Elio's lap and since she was small, she fit comfortably between her boyfriend's legs. She hugged her with one hand stroking her back and the other hand doing the same on her head. In that cave, they felt like they were the only people in the world and that's why they took advantage of all that time for just them.

After many minutes making out that felt like hours to them, they separated and stared into each other's eyes before Lana rested her head on Elio's chest and began to gently rub his arms. She stayed that way for a while.

"I see you like muscles. Do you feel safe being among them or because they excite you?" He asked with curiosity.

She giggled while still rubbing his arms. "I would say both. Since I was a child I had a muscle fetish, to the point that I wished that when I became an adult I would marry a bodybuilder… But in your case, you're not very muscular."

He didn't know what to say to that comment but he feared he was not meeting her expectations and seriously thought he should start exercising.

She continued. "But you know? I'm really okay with that. I learned that to find the love of my life, it's not his muscles that matter, but what his personality is like and that he truly loves me for who I am; and who would have imagined that my ideal boy was a lean one...

Although I still wonder at this moment: Elio, even if you love me for personality traits and it's a bit contradictory with what I just said, do you think I should really strive to make myself prettier? I can't help feeling inferior to the beauty of some friends I know, especially one who is also a captain." She said referring to the trial captain specializing in grass-type.

"No. Like I said before, each girl is attractive because of how she shows her best attributes and the specialty that characterizes each one." Then he looked at her with a mischievous smile. "But, if you ask me for my honest opinion, I think you are as beautiful as a milotic."

That statement made her blush deeply until she looked like a tomato and covered her face with embarrassment. He laughed for how adorable she looked.

She recovered and said. "Wow, you're the first boy who tells me such a compliment. It seems that I will reward you in showing you how hot I can be."

She pounced on him and kissed him with passion. She inserted her tongue into his mouth to dance with his own. Then she grabbed his hands and put one between her breasts and the other one was put on one of her fat buttocks. He soon played with her nipples using his thumb and at the same time squeezed her ass cheek, sinking his fingers into her flesh. His flaccid penis slowly but surely was getting rock hard again and it started to poke her ass.

His manhood was so lively that it seemed that it wanted to be inside the blue-haired captain again. She noticed this and felt so horny by just looking at it.

She got up and went to lean towards the rock wall for support. Facing the wall and being inclined, she had her fat and magnificent ass at full view.

"Come here, my love. Penetrate me and pound me like you have never done before in your life." She lascivious said while shaking her ass side to side to lure him.

He smiled and prepared his cock without taking his eyes from the hypnotic movement of her bouncing ass cheeks.

Since coming here to Alola a lot of good things have happened to him: he got his first pokemon, he was given an exclusive version of Pokedex never seen before known as "Rotomdex", he has met people of the friendliest and funniest, and now he got a really cute girlfriend; and it seems that the region still has a lot to offer.

"_I love Alola._" He thought before getting behind her and without hesitation, pushed his member full inside her pussy, causing her to moan loudly.

They did not have the notion of time inside the cave, and only focused on each other, sunk in passion and pleasure.

* * *

**To tell you the true and must of you probably already knew it, Lana is not that short. According to offical information, she measures 140 cm, reaching Elio's neck who is 150 cm tall. However, I decided to reduce her size to make it more interesting since I've always found sex between a short girl and a tall boy particularly hotter.**

**Anyway, hope you have enjoyed it. I don't when I'll update again but I can guarantee that it won't take me a month. See you and don't forget to leave a review.**


	3. Mallow

**Well this took me longer than I thought due to things from my personal life and also about my thesis work that I have already finished an important part. But anyway, enjoy the chapter, especially dedicated for the lovers of large breasts (and tanned girls).**

* * *

**Mallow**

Elio will never forget that unique experience and the incredible moment of passion with his blue-haired lover, wishing they could do it again sometime. Remembering that act, images of a completely naked Lana flashed through his mind, all in provocative poses for him although she also showed her shy attitude and covered herself a little but still looked hot anyway. He watched every portion of her petite body but emphasized her huge ass; and he even bet that if there were a competition on the best butt, Lana would overwhelm the contest.

But putting that aside, it's time to think about the second girl he started dating with: Mallow

He first met her upon arriving in Heahea City. She is an energetic and friendly girl, almost always with a cute contagious smile and rarely seen angry or sad. She was so outgoing that she sometimes forget some important details but otherwise he liked her happy-go-lucky behavior. Another thing he loves about her is her heart of gold and great social sensitivity when she cooks different meals for the poor in the streets of Konikoni City. And he even heard rumors that she once rescued a homeless girl and allowed her to work and settle in her family's restaurant. Her cheerful and supportive personality, many people look up to her like a big sister and she's her very dear in her hometown.

Speaking of her physical appearance, Elio will never say this out loud in front of Lana or Lillie so as not to make them jealous (and more angry than they already are after discovering about his secret) but for him, Mallow has the sexiest body of the three.

Due to Alola hot weather, she wears overalls that left several parts of her body exposed, like her very nice and shapely legs. Thanks to that, she got a well maintained and hot-looking dark skin. Sun always felt attracted to tanned skin girls; a taste that he inherited from his father (he told him that's one of the reasons he fell in love with his mother). He wasn't sure of her measures but he could tell that she was well endowed and had a curvy torso.

How they began their relationship was kind of funny and not the classical confession like one would expect.

It all started in the Lush Jungle where her trial was; he collected some ingredients and Mallow called both Lana and Kiawe to bring some cooking supplies and together they made a delicious looking meal, demonstrating to him for the first time she was a talented cook even though it was made in a clearly unorthodox way.

After defeating the Totem Lurantis, both Lana and Kiawe took a bite of the meal. After taste it little, it was very spicy and the poor guys run out of the jungle. Elio could swear that they were spitting fire while running to the exit.

"What?! Come on! Don't they have taste for this?! They don't know how to value good food!" said Mallow angry and making a pout. But then her expression soon turned to a depressed one.

"It's always the same. No matter how much effort I put, they don't like my "peculiar" methods of cooking but I just tried to make it different from the boring old-school. I think I should forget my dream of being a world class chef."

She seemed she was about to cry and something that Elio didn't like was to see a girl with her dreams crushed but he didn't know how to prevent it. Soon he noticed the meal they prepared.

With great willpower, he took a bite… Sure, it was a bit spicy but otherwise, it was delicious.

"Mmhh, Mallow you should make more like this, it's so delicious."

She looked at him surprised but she quickly said "Elio, you don't have to lie, if you don't like it just says it."

"No, it's really good and I like it." he said while still eating the meal. At this, Mallow's face lighted up and she puts the biggest smile she could.

"Ohh, thank you so much Elio, I won't give up until being the chef. By the way, you can visit my family's restaurant in Konikoni City; I can cook more meals for you. See you!" Before leaving, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and left the jungle running. He stayed in place, stunned.

"_I'm some kind of chick magnet or what?_" he thought before resuming in eating the meal.

After that, he occasionally visits the restaurant and always request for Mallow's special of the day. No matter what she cooks or how weird it is, he really like her food and always willing to try new recipes.

Mallow enjoyed watching him eating from the kitchen and as the days went by, she slowly fell in love. So much to the point she forgot she wa still in her works shift while looking lovingly at Elio from the kitchen window. He was so focused in his peculiar but delicious meal that he didn't notice the green-haired captain's stare.

"Mallow, we still have many customers to attend to, get back to work." One of the chefs tried to get her attention but it was in vain.

She was just there daydreaming, blushing and looking at her new-found love. Then, and like Lana before, her green eyes turned pink and took the shape of hearts with the picture of Elio in the middle, adding that hearts of different size were floating around her. The chef who previously scolded her was left there, speechless at the scene.

Her love for him was such that couldn't keep hiding her feelings anymore and the anxiety was increasing inside her. Suddenly, she had an idea of how to confess... in her own way.

One night, she invited him for a special meal. There was no other client in the restaurant and Mallow's father and the others chef went out to buy ingredients. He was waiting at his table until Mallow presented him the plate of food.

He took a bite. It was good but he suddenly felt weak until he fell asleep.

Later, he was slowly waking up and although he was still sleepy, he could identify by the softness in which he was lying that he was on a bed but at the same time he felt a weight on him. When he was fully awake, he found out that Mallow was lying atop of him with both hands resting on her face and watching him directly to his eyes.

"You looked so cute sleeping. Welcome to my bedroom. Sorry for dragging you here like that but like I said, I don't follow traditional ways. Guess I owe you an explanation of why I'm doing this." she said while marking circles with her finger on his chest.

"I'm really glad I finally found someone who likes my food and thanks to you, I have obtained hopes and confidence in myself in continuing and improving my cooking techniques. It took me some time to notice it but I was starting to like you more each time you visit me and watching you enjoying my meals. For your kindness to me and helping me in not giving up, you are officially my number one customer.

But more than that, now this is my chance to tell you directly: I love you and I want to perform more than just food services for you." She said blushing and looking tenderly at his face. Soon, her gaze went down and looked at his lips. Without saying anything else, she licked her lips and prepared for something she desired for so long.

Meanwhile, Elio had never felt so nervous now and knowing that he was currently in a relationship with Lana, he must tell the truth to the grass-type captain; but she looked so happy and adorable at confessing her feelings and he didn't want to ruin it, not after a horrible experience he had years ago when he broke a girl's heart, and believe it, the girl ended up devastated.

As hard as that would sound, for moral reasons and faithfulness, he should tell her.

"Ehh, Mallow, I really grateful you feel that for me, and I even more grateful to have met a sympathetic, kind and cheerful girl like you who is also an excellent cook... And admittedly a very attractive one, but I-" he was interrupted when she suddenly clashed her lips on his in a deep kiss.

She was so delighted when she heard the compliments towards her from him at the beginning that she could no longer bear her desire to kiss him and did so without letting him finish. She wrapped her arms around his neck with one hand stroking the back of his head; all while deepening the passion and savoring the lips of her new lover.

Elio widened his eyes by the sudden action. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He would be a dead man if Lana find out about this.

"_No! This is wrong! This is completely cheating... But why my body is not resisting or trying to break this?... Oh Arceus, her lips are so fleshy and feel incredible, as are Lana's. They are irresistible... Forgive me Lana_" After that thought he eventually couldn't hold the softness of her lips anymore and soon he corresponded it, enveloping her in an embrace.

Soon they were French kissing with their tongues dancing between their mouths. The kissing was getting more passionate by time when they were giving soft bites to each other lips and sharing their respective saliva as they drool.

At some point while still kissing, Elio felt some soft orbs pressing against his chest. He opened his eyes a little and looked down, noticing the cause of this sensation: her large and dark-skinned boobs.

They were still covered by her overalls but the upper part was loose, giving him a good view of her jiggling cleavage which was popping out a little due to the pressure that was being exerted against them.

"_Wow… She does not exceed 20 years and she has breasts that big. Alola sure has well developed girls... They are so alluring that I don't know how long I can hold on without the desire to touch them directly._" He thought while he desperately wanted to see them fully naked. So much that he failed to notice the growing bulge between his shorts until the tightness was uncomfortable.

But it was too late and his erected member began to poke her rear. They brook the kiss and Mallow looked at his growing member with a surprised expression.

"Did you get hard just by kissing?" After asking asking that, she then gave him a rather teasing face. "Or maybe you get excited seeing these mountains of meat that I have here?" She said while stretching the torso and popping out the chest in the process so it accentuated her great mounds. She's obviously proud of them. Elio didn't respond but his face turned as red as a tomato.

"Calm down, I am not thinking badly about you and if by chance you are thinking of wanting to have sex with me I will gladly give it to you, after all I promised to give you any kind of service. This little show will be exclusively for your eyes." She winked at him before getting up from him and standing beside the bed.

Now Mallow began to undress: first she unbuttoned and slid off her overalls, dropping it to the floor and leaving her in a strapless pink top and red panties. But she suddenly stopped "You know? It's a bit unfair being the only one undressing, you should too" she said teasingly.

He obeyed and took off his blue and white stripped shirt and his black shorts with his boxers. When he finished, he gazed at her in her small striptease show but was left speechless when she pulled out her top: her large bosoms were boncing wildly upon being released from the fabric and Elio's eyes followed every movement of them. Perfectly round and well tanned like he loved, each breast were almost as big as her head, no saggy, shiny and of course with perky dark nipples. There are no other breasts more incredible than those.

She finished in taking out her panties and now he could see her fully glorious body: like he initially thought but now nude he could describe her better, her body was very curvy, much more than Lana's, with descent hips, slim abdomen and her hot-looking tan skin made her look even better. She even let hair down from her ponytails with her hair flowing like a green waterfall and her flower diadem was a great addition. Busty, tanned, green hair and her flower decoration, all that led him to give her the title of "Goddess of Nature". Those are the best words to describe her. And his final reaction: his penis got even harder and longer than it already was.

His Goddess laid back on her bed and told him he could do whatever he wanted with her. Without hesitation he started with slowly moving his hand down to her mouth and brushed her tender lips with his thumb. She licked and sucked his finger in a lasciviously way, excited and loving the simple touch of her boyfriend. Unable to hold anymore in doing something he desired this whole time, he moved further down towards her bare breasts and cupped one of her boobs. He gasped by the awesome sensation. Her boob was so large that his hand couldn't cover it completely and was so soft that his hand sunk into it. He slowly pulled back, gently applying a firm pressure on her boob with his palm as his fingers were sliding back and made it towards her nipple. He pinched, pulled and plucked her nipple a few times. Then, he started to tickle it by flicking it with his index finger, swirling his finger around it, and pressing on the nipple and rubbing it in circles. The treatment made her moan softly and within a few seconds, those nipples were already getting hard.

Wanting to see her face of satisfaction but more so for other reasons not related to this, he moved towards her lower privates and saw how wet she was down there. Her privates were glistening with her juices and it was spilling out of her, flowing endlessly. He poked her dark pink, glistening slit and earned a soft moan from the chef. Then, slowly, he slided his finger up and down, coating his finger tip with her liquids. He found her clit and rubbed it side to side, up and down, and in circles. She was letting out loud moans and sharp gasps as he was pleasing her clit. He continued for awhile before he inserted two digits inside her. Slowly, he moved his digits back and forth. Her pants were hot and getting heavier while her insides were getting excited and started to quiver. He spreads her walls apart so he can clearly see her girly liquids spilling out of her. And then, she finally received her climax. Her juices were gushing out and staining the soft bed sheets.

"Ah, you are very good with your hands but why did you do it? I was the one supposed to give you pleasure services." she asked out of curiosity.

"I wanted to repay you for all the meals you cooked for me. But more so, you deserved a special reward for all the free food you gave to the poor people of the town. I met them and they are very grateful to you so I decided that someday I would give you something for a girl with a golden heart like you. And another reason but not least: I am a gentleman and beautiful ladies like you deserve the best deals first." He said while caressing her face in a lovingly way.

She giggled. "You are very sweet and I wasn't wrong in choosing the ideal boy for me... But I have a idea that both will enjoy it for sure."

She grabbed a bottle of oil from a nearby basket with ingredients for her own recipes, she laid on her bed again and covered herself with oil, giving more shininess to her skin. "The oil is edible. Come here sweety pie, lick me like there was no tomorrow". She said with open arms.

Without hesitation, he licked every inch of her body, starting from her legs, then arms and finally her torso, making circles and leaving traces of saliva on her belly. She reacted with laughs and moans while caressing his head. While still working in cleaning her abdomen with his tongue, he gave a glance to her jiggling and irresistible oiled mounds.

He placed his mouth over one of her dark nipples. He gently suckled on her tit, almost like a baby. He sucked and then licked around her areola, coating her boob with his drool in the process while at the same time he sunk his face into her breast. Mallow softly pants and pets his head, stroking his hair through her fingers. Her other breast was being fondled with his hand. He stroked his palm on her round fleshy orb, patting it and giving it a squeeze. He pinched the nipple with his forefinger and thumb, and he twisted and pulled the bud. Soon he exchanged position and now was doing the same process with the other breast. She was getting wet and her moans were escaping through her lips.

Still not finished with her wonderful mounds, he grabbed both breasts and sucked both nipples at the same time, all while pulling her boobs. When he saw that he couldn't stretch them more, he released them and both breasts returned to their original position, bouncing hypnotically in the process. He repeated the same treatment some more and each time he stretchs and release them, she gave loud moans of pleasure.

Later, he buried his face between her orbs, and with his hands he gave them a hard squeeze, trapping and crushing his head between her two big mounts. He didn't care if was too focused on her breasts, he could play with them all the night and continue. He couldn't think of anything else beside her breasts and images of them flashed through his mind. And his vision was no different, because all he could see was two pairs of dark skinned, soft-and-squeeze looking large boobies.

Between moans she said. "Oh my, I have never found someone so obsessed with my boobs. They are yours and you can play with them whenever you want... But, don't you think that you have other parts of you that wanted to be treated with these babies besides your face?" she said in a effort to convince him to move on.

He finally stopped and for once after so long, he separated his face from her breasts. Then he looked at his fully erected member. Both lovers looked into each other's eyes and without saying anything, they knew what the next act would be.

While Elio was laying down on the bed, Mallow positioned herself between his legs and soon she squeezed her bust together and strokes his thick pole. She saw his eyes closed and grunting in pleasure. As Mallow was giving his soft member her breast massage, she could feel him getting stiffer and growing big again.

While doing the titfuck, she decided to make him even hornier with some data. "You know? I'm one of the bustiest girl of this town and probably the second only surpassed by the kahuna Olivia. And in case you doubt, my tits are completely natural and don't stop growing, so much so that it is difficult and expensive to find a bra that fits me so that's why I decided a while ago not to use one. I'm currently a C-cup but according to my lastest measurement, I am close to reaching the size of D-cup."

That info made his imagination go wild, like thinking in Mallow with breasts as big as beach balls. If it weren't his cock already reached its limit, it would be stiffer and bigger now.

"Oh I love watching your expression of pleasure, I would like to see more of your reactions. Take this!" Suddenly she increased the squeeze force she exerted with her breasts, crushing his cock like a vice grip. He only gasped and moaned more in pleasure. She knew that he was going to cum anytime soon but she was curious about the taste of his semen.

When Sun's cock was fully rigid and standing like a pole, Mallow swallowed half of his cock while she continued to massages the other half with her tanned bust. She pursed her lips and slides her mouth down as she moves her bust up. She pulled her mouth back up and moved her bust down. She felt his cock throbbing and pulsating through her breasts and mouth.

Elio loudly moaned when his orgasm came and Mallow took his cock deep into her throat and she guzzles all of his seeds that was spouting out from the tip, filling her mouth with some of his seeds flowing straight down in her gullet.

After Elio finished with his orgasm, he was softly panting and recovering his lost strength. Meanwhile, Mallow sealed her mouth around the head and continuously sucks him for any leftovers that remained.

Moving the substance in her mouth, analizing the texture, taste and other things, she swallowed all the semen before saying her conclusion. "Mmhh, it's somewhat bitter with some sweetness in the middle and it's sticky but still digestible. I wonder if I can add it as an ingredient to invent new dishes for the menu."

"I think if you do that, the restaurant will have problems with the health authorities." he reasoned once he recovered his energy.

"True." she said nervously giggling at her bad idea.

After the little chat, both lovers looked at eah other genitals. She noticed that his member was still fully rigid and erected. She stared at his cock for a good while. Of all the penises she had seen in her entire life, his had a rigidity, size and hardness that caused her to feel a horniness she had never felt before.

Mallow's loins were getting so wet and hot from seeing his manhood and also because of the previous act they did, that she looked like she's going to explode if his cock was not inside her right now.

"I can't wait anymore, I need it so badly! Please Elio, penetrate me and ravish to your heart content." She opened the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a condom, much to the boy's surprise. "I'm always prepared for this kind of situations. Today is not a safe day and I'm not ready for children... But once the restaurant becomes world famous and we together get economically stable for a long time, let's make a baby, without any regrets." She finished, daydreaming about her future life with him.

"_I don't know if I will feel regretful after doing this._" He knew what he's doing is morally wrong but his hormones were geting the better of him and couldn't resist the tentation.

With Elio still laying down on the bed, Mallow enveloped his big cock with the rubber protection. Without wasting more time, she hovers above his erect pillar, spreading her entrance apart with her fingers, and she slowly lowers herself down. She took half of his inches inside her vagina. A gasp escaped from her lips as his cock was spreading her inner walls apart. When she took all she could inside her, she started moving her hips up and down.

Mallow was slowly moving up and down and taking as much of his thick length inside her moist pussy. She balanced herself by placing her hands on his taut stomach. Elio's eyes were shut and he was groaning when her insides were tightening up and coating his rubber-covered shaft with her moist fluids. After a few minutes, she got adjusted. With his member and her insides being so slick, she was quickly moving herself up and down as her pussy was making soft suctioning sounds as it greedily sucked his cock in. The pleasure was increasing by second and for the grass-type captain, no other cock would be able to satisfy her now other than his.

At a moment, Elio wanted to take the lead so they changed position to one known as "The Candle" where he penetrated her from behind while both were still standing and he was also grabbing and groping her boobs. She wrapped an arm around his neck and locked him in a passionate kiss. His pacing was unpredictable, his thrusts went from fast and hard to slow and deep; it was keeping her guessing. His cock pumps in and out inside of her, filling her pussy with pleasure. He was hitting all of her sensitive spots and making her head spin. Her insides were spread by his thick cock and marking her pussy with his imprint.

Soon, they changed position for the famous doggy-style, with her putting her hands on the bed for support and he grabbed her by her hips while the penetration continued. He moved his groin faster and shaked her hips back to meet with his thrusts. He groans and let out grunts as he pounds her hole as hard as he could. The sound of his groin slamming against her butt was made when he slammed into her as hard as he could. Her ass was not as fat as Lana's but it was still sexily chubby.

His thrusts were now wild and he plowed her, earning loud satisfying moans of pleasure from her. His length was stirring her insides as he kept pumping in and out of her pussy. Her breasts were shaking and jiggling along with the force of his pounds... The sensation for both of them was awesome but suddenly they felt an urge very common to them that was getting close: their orgams

His teeth were gritted, her loud moans rang in their ears, both bodies were sheeted in sweat, his thrusts were getting powerful, and their climax was approaching. In one final push and a long groan from him, he released a huge load of cum, so much that condom was inflated. She shouted when her orgasm arrived too and her walls clamped down on his hard, thick member. Her sweet juices were flowing and dripping endlessly from her moist pussy; it formed a large stain on the carpet.

Later, both were resting side by side on the bed and locked in a sweet and deep kiss. She held him with one of her hands on his neck and the other stroking his head, while in his case he held her with one hand on her back and the other was softly groping one of her breasts. After a long time with their lips connected, they broke to breathe some air. They still had their faces close to each other with their noses touching and staring at each other eyes.

Mallow finally broke the silence. "Oh, I almost forgot to do this." She readjusted her headband flower; now it was placed on the left side of her head.

"Ehh, what does the position of the flower mean?" he asked out of curiosity.

"For starters, this is a hibiscus; the official flower of the Alola region. Alolan women usually wear it for formal events but it also indicates the woman's status according to the flower's placement. As you can see, if it's placed on the right side of the head, it means that the lady is single but if it's on the left side then the lady is married or in a relationship with someone, like my case right now... Now that you think about it, imagine you and I someday married; as your wife I will make sure to cook delicious meals for you every day without fail. And just think when we decide to "procreate" one day, if you know what I mean." she explained with a mixture of teasing and sweetness in her voice.

Elio couldn't help but think in a possible marriage life with the trial captain.

* * *

_**In Elio's mind...**_

Several years in the future, an older version of Elio who was more taller and muscular compared to the actual one, was arriving to his big house after a hard day defending his title of Champion of Alola in which no challenger was even close to defeating him today, and at the same time ensuring the proper administration of his NGO of protection and care of injured and abandoned pokemons. He was prepared for a great night with his wife Mallow and bought a cute gift for her because today was their weeding anniversary.

"Honey, I'm home!" he said after entering in the house but unfortunately, no sign of his Goddess. However, he perceived a very tempting and delicious smell and followed it without a second thought. He came to the dining room and found a large feast of various kinds of food.

He took a seat and couldn't wait to serve himself but stopped when he heard a few steps behind him. He turned around, his eyes widened and he blushed deeply at what he saw:

There was an older version of Mallow and wearing a long skirt made of palm leaves and a piece of cloth that covered her breasts. She now had a longer hair that reached her ankles but the most attractive part was her body which was much more curvaceous than when she was younger and of course with much larger breasts that looked to be around the DD-cup, so large that the cloth could barely cover them and exposed a good portion of her great cleavage.

She slowly approached him, with her balloons bouncing hipnotically and she softly took his chin so he could see her directly in her green eyes.

"Welcome home darling. Happy anniversary. Please enjoy the food that I cooked with so much love while I dance for you. And after that, let's take a bath together, alright?" She kissed him tenderly, took a few steps back and began to hula dance very seductively. Pleasing both his belly and his eyes, he couldn't ask for more.

He woke up from his trance and remembered the gift. "Oh wait, I have something for you." He gave her the box once she stopped dancing.

Her eyes sparkled when she saw the gift for her: it was a broad gold necklace with flower patterns on it and a large ruby embedded in the center.

"So pretty! Thank you so much! this night can be even better?... Wait, it can." she got close to his ear and whispered. "I'm in my fertile days so after the bath, let's go to bed and... for tonight... please... impregnate me." The last line was said in a sexy voice.

* * *

_**Back to reality...**_

Imagining that hot scene with Mallow was enough to make his flaccid and limp penis big and rock hard again almost inmediately.

That took her by surprise. "What kind of fantasy did you have?" she stared at his lively penis for a short while until her shocked expression changed to a naughty one. "Oh well, time for another round".

After covering his cock with a new condom, she got on top of him for the cowgirl position and his cock went fully inside of her.

"Ah! It fits so perfectly. It would not be an exaggeration to say that we are made for each other. And let me tell you something : of all the guys I dated before, you are the one I love the most and I hope we ended up forming a family together in the future. Don't you like that? My darling." She kissed him one last time before continuing with their night full of sex.

The symphony of moans, whines, grunts, whimpers, groans, and slapping flesh echoed through the halls of Mallow's house but what the couple didn't know is that Mallow's older brother Ulu had stayed in his room all night writing new dishes for the menu.

Ulu had heard all the couple's sexual activities, however, they did not bother him, in fact hearing those sounds of pleasure excited him and made him horny.

"My little sister has already got a lover while I haven't gotten one and I'm still a virgin... This is a bit frustrating but I'm so proud of you anyway, my cute lil' sis... Oh God, this is too hot." This was like witnessing a live porn movie and he couldn't help masturbating.

He groaned and moan while rubbing his member until he ejeculated, dirtying his bed sheets with his cum.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and for the next chapter, it will be the turn of our dear blonde angel. Btw, about the whole hibiscus info that I mentioned here and in the chapter The Revelation, I read it in the story _A Hui Hou Kākou _from **BraviaryScout. If you have not read that story, I highly recommend it****

**Stay tuned and don't forget to leave a review. I read them all without skipping any.**


	4. Lillie

**Oh God, my busy life ****increasingly prevents me from writing and updating my stories (and I have not bought Sword or Shield yet that will certainly make me less attentive to the stories). Sorry for taking so long but finally here is the chapter of our sweet and innocent blonde princess. And I admit that of the three girls, Lillie is the one I like the most.**

**Before you star reading, I have to inform that the author's notes at the end have some important news, so don't miss it.**

**Now, enjoy.**

* * *

**Lillie**

He will never forget that night. From that day on, Mallow now prepares his meals completely free and exclusively for him. Elio admitted that every time he saw her cooking with love, she emitted an aura of a loving housewife. He did not doubt that she would do that role very well if one day he proposed to marry her. It is worth mentioning that some people, who knew about their relationship, showed some nonconformity due to many differences between them, being the most controversial in calling their relationship "interracial" because she was dark skinned and he was white Caucasian; but he simply ignored them and continued in loving Mallow.

At the moment and just as he did with Lana before, he imagined Mallow completely naked and posing provocatively, with her putting her arms behind and stretching her torso a bit to accentuate her large bust. She then shook herself from side to side, with her boobs bouncing in the process. No doubt she was inviting him to play with them all he wanted.

As much as he wanted to be in between Mallow's breasts right now, it was time to think of his third but not least lover: Lillie

He met her even before Mallow and Lana just short after he moved to Alola; and he had to thank her, because she gave him reasons to try and give Alola a chance to settle in his new home when at first he didn't like it and start his Pokémon adventure. Today, having moved to this region has been the best thing that happened in his life.

As for personality and appearance, she was easily the cutest girl he has ever met. She's very nice, sweet, well mannered, smart, doesn't like violence and her goal in her life is being stronger. She was so pure, had no hint of evil or bad intentions, and was very altruistic, trying her best for the good of other people and at the same time caring for and protecting abandoned or threatened Pokémon, as she demonstrated when caring for Nebby. She also stood out for being easily ashamed of not knowing things like training Pokémon and made mistakes in the process, and when that happened, she used to apologize repeatedly. Finally and despite the fact that she was very rich (he always suspected it for her expensive clothes and her aura of a princess-like around her, and it was confirmed by her relationship with Aether Paradise), she preferred to be next to humble people and enjoyed herself very much in doing "commoners" activities. Sometimes he thinks that she was too good for this world.

Her sweetness, politeness and innocence, in addition to her fragile appearance, very white skin without a trace of dirt and her long blond hair very clean and carefully groomed, she was an angel to him.

But not everything was light about her.

She had family issues: her father disappeared and her mother was very obsessed with beauty and Ultra Beasts, she even tried to use Nebby to open portals to the Ultra Space. She succeeded at the cost of Nebby almost dying, but before she could enter the Wormhole, she said to Lillie that she wasn't worthy for her world considering her ugly and weak, even telling her that she was not her daughter.

Their relationship started after the confrontation with Lusamine. It was night at the Aether Foundation; when everyone was sleeping, Elio was worried for Lillie after all the events that have happened. He went to her room (actually, her mother's room where Lillie decided to stay for the night) but when he was about to knock the door, he heard sobs.

"Lillie, it's me, are you alright? If there is something I can do help to help you, please tell me." he didn't like heard her crying. After a while with no response, she finally told him to come in. She was sitting there on the bed and with tears falling from her beautiful face.

When he sat on the bed beside her (and thinking that this was the most comfy bed he had ever laid on), she finally started to speak.

"Elio, I don't know what to do now; Nebby is in a bad state and my mother abandoned me. All my effort to convince her to stop this nonsense was useless. Her words were painful to me. She seems to prefer the Ultra Beast over me. I can't believe I lost both of my parents." she couldn't hold more and cry on his chest. He patted on her back and told her it was okay to let it out.

After some minutes, she calmed down, lifted her head from his chest and wiped her face before saying. "Staying here and crying won't solve anything. I'll go to the Ultra Space, save my mother and stop this before the Beast cause more havoc. It's time for a new me, a braver one." She said with a new discovered willpower and determination. Elio was at first surprised by her new behavior but otherwise he gave her proud smile for her new spirit.

She continued. "To create this new self, I must disassociate myself from all the restrictions that my mother has imposed on me, learn to face my fears and be more open with my true feelings". Then she looked at him and suddenly hugged him.

"And that includes being with the person I love the most, regardless of whether my mother approves it or if she thinks that I don't deserve him." She paused a little before looking deeply and tenderly at Elio with her pretty bright green eyes and her face blushing. "Elio, what I'm saying is that… I… Love you."

"_Oh no… Here we go again._" He thought a little exasperated at being in this situation again. "_I have to be brave and tell her the true, no more secrets… This won't be easy._"

He cleared his throat before saying. "Eh, Lillie, I'm glad you feel that about me and I like you too but, are you really sure that I'm the indicated for you? I mean, I'm not the best guy around and don't have as much money as you. As some say, 'there are more fish in the sea.'" Although he did his best, that sounded somewhat ambiguous and it was not clear whether he accepted her or not. "_Dammit, why is it so hard to say NO?_"

The blonde gave him an expression that was a mix between not understanding and being hurt. "Elio, why are you even saying that? I don't want another man and I don't care about your little flaws or your money. You are more important to me than you think. When I met you for the first time, I thought you were just another trainer who uses Pokemon like tools but I noticed how well you treated them, like petting them, giving them beans and you congratulate them for their effort even if they lose. Also, you saved Nebby several times and showed me that you have to overcome your fears to go far.

You are also my source of inspiration. Whenever I feel like there's nothing I can do, you seem to show up and... You do something. Every time, you've shown me that it's possible... To do something. Even the first time we met, Nebby was being attacked, and all I could do was look on in horror. And at Aether Paradise' Lab, all I could do was wait for you and the others to save me. Whenever I'm in any sort of trouble, you're always there."

Elio listened to every word that she spoke.

"I... I think I'd like to be a trainer, too. And travel together with you, Elio."

That was by far one of nicest speeches someone has said to him.

"Lillie..." He just smiles at her. "Then, let's do it. After we clear everything up, and when I'm finished with my journey, I'll travel with you on your adventures." He said. "I like having you around by my side. It feels great to know that I'm travelling with a girl like you. It actually puts a smile on my face."

Lillie's heart was beating fast and her face was deep red. Suddenly, she embraced Elio, which took him by surprise. "Thank you, Elio. I'm so glad that I got to meet such a wonderful person like you."

Lillie was so close to Sun, he just smiled and hugs her back. And then, Lillie pulls back to face Sun. Their eyes were locked onto each other. Suddenly, the blonde closed her eyes and was slowly getting close to his face and preparing her lips to touch Elio's.

The feeling of awkwardness returned to him. "_Dammit, this situation again; how will do it without breaking her heart?... Well for now it's just a kiss. As long as it's not sex, it'll be fine._"

And so, he closed his eyes too and gently pressed his lips against her. Lillie's heart fluttered as she was her experiencing very first kiss. It felt so wonderful and she wanted this feeling to last forever. Even Elio had to admit that her lips were the softest and most delicate of all the girls he kissed. The texture of this girl was out of this world.

They broke the kiss with Lillie blushing and softly touching her own lips.

"Wow, I never thought my first kiss would be so... fascinating. Being close to you gives me a warm feeling of being loved and protected, something I hadn't felt in a long time... Warm... like the Sun... Yes, I like that. Elio, wouldn't it bother you if I call you Sun?" she asked with pleading and shiny eyes.

After thinking for a bit, he came to accept his new nickname without problems since for him, it fit him really well. "Sure, I like it."

She only gave him a little but cute smile as a respond for accepting her nickname for him. But she suddenly had a idea, something about doing the next step to seal her relationship with Sun and bury forever her old and cowardly self.

"Sun, I know this sound too sudden and we became a couple just a few minutes ago but... I need you to take my virginity."

He was surprised by this. "_Oh no, it's what I feared the most... Come on, you need to be strong and not succumb to temptation._"

He cleared his throat before saying. "I'm not sure about it. I mean, I like you and all but it's not necessary to go that far and quick in our young relationship. What if we wait until we are older and maybe do it when we get married?"

"No, I insist! My mother forbade me to establish a relationship or losing my virginity with a man that she doesn't approve of and for that, she recommend, or even forced me, to date some guys she proposed but all of them were only interested in my money or looks. At the beginning I thought I would be doomed to marry a person I don't love or even stay alone forever, but that was before I met you and realized you are the indicated for me. And like I said before, I have to free myself from all my restrictions and controls imposed by my mother and be braver. So please Sun, I beg you to create even deeper bonds with me."

Without wasting more time, she did a very bold action for someone so reserved: she got out of bed and stood in front of Elio before taking off her white dress and drop it to the floor, leaving her in only wearing her ivory and expensive-looking lingerie.

He widened his eyes while blushing deeply. Her body was very slender and had a very clean pale skin, and it even shone from the low light that came from the room lamp, not to mention that she has soft characteristics like a porcelain doll. This is the first time he seen most of Lillie's exposed flesh and never thought that her body was so well maintained, clean and beautiful thanks to her diet and constant bath times.

Her unique and incredible beauty left him breathless and his member was slowly but surely getting hard while Lillie lay back on the bed, telling him that she was ready.

He was having a battle in his mind and fighting against his own hormones. "_No!... I have to... Resist...But the temptation is too strong... Damn it!_" He lost it and let go his sexual instints.

Sun was hovering above Lillie. His arms were at her sides, his legs were touching hers, and his body was so close to hers. He stood on his knees and strips his shirt off and reveals his skin to her. Lillie always did blush at the sight of Sun's body. She would always sees his naked torso whenever he went out having fun at the beach. The first time she saw him shirtless, he was scrawny and thin, but his time going through the Island Challenge has bulk him up a bit.

He wasn't thin nor scrawny, but he wasn't super buff or muscular either. It was pretty well developed and made his stomach tight, his chest taut, his legs lean, and his arms strong enough. His body wasn't that of a beach model, but it was good enough for Lillie. She reached her hand out to touch his toned body. She slides her hand down from his taut chest to his tight stomach and felt the toned muscles built into them.

He carefully lays his naked torso on top of her and resumed kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his back and felt every inch of his toned muscles on his taut back. His hands slid down from her back to the sides of her curvy waist and felt the smooth, soft texture of her skin. Lillie gasped through the kiss and shivered at his touch.

He broke the kiss and told her that they need to go further in their intimate act, and for that she had to remove her underwear. Lillie response was covering herself in shame and looked away from him with blush on her cheeks. It wasn't for less, after all, this would be her first time naked in front of a man. It was more embarrasing than what she initially thought.

He gently cups her cheek and turns her head to look at him. "Why are you covering yourself, Lillie? There's nothing to be ashamed of. You're beautiful in my eyes."

Those words soothe Lillie's tensions and she slowly moved her arms away. He took off her bra and panties and left her fully naked. His eyes feast on the sight of her nude body. Her figure looked so dainty. Her mounds were not small but not too big like Mallow's, they looked to be an B-cup (medium size) enough for him to fit in his hands perfectly and her nipples were rosy. Her waist, hips, and limbs were gracefully thin. And her ass, it was not chubby like Lana's but her ass cheeks were still in good shape and like her skin torso, they were shiny with no traces of cellulite or wrinkles or pimples. Comparing his blonde lover with both Lana and Mallow, Lillie's body had the perfect proportions.

After he imprinted her naked body in his mind, he went back to kissing her lips. His lips softly smacks into hers a few times. Then, he kissed her chin, then her slender neck, then her collarbone, and then left a few kisses in the bridge of her breasts. Lillie whimpered softly as his warm lips were leaving tender kisses on her porcelain skin. And then, his warm and strong hands tenderly caresses her soft mounds. She yelped out in surprise which put a immediate stop to Sun's fondling.

"I'm sorry! Did it hurt?" Sun asked in concern.

She shook her head. "No. I'm just surprised. But please be a bit more gentle."

He flashed her a grin. "Okay." With one hand tenderly caressing one of her soft breast, he placed his mouth over her other breast and gently suckled on her teat.

He sealed his lips over her bosom and swirls his tongue around her nipple. His teeth clenched on her bud and slightly tugs it back a bit. It caused her to cry out whines and whimpers. After a few bites and licks, her bud was erect and hard as a pebble. He pursed his lips over her bud and tenderly suckles it. She was now crying out less displeasing sounds. His lips slightly and gently tugs her bud while sucking on her teat.

He tenderly caressed her other bosom by lightly squeezing it enough to have her gasp out softly. His thumb brushed her nipple lightly enough to have her softly moan. He brushed it over and over again until her bud was erect and hard as a pebble again. Then, he slightly tugs her bud while he rolls it in between his fingers. Her sounds of discomfort were gone and only gasps and moans were all she could let out. His touches were setting her body on fire and it made her loins warm and wet from his touches.

After he finished pleasing her bosoms, he continued leaving trails of his kisses on her soft and smooth flesh. His kisses were getting lower and lower until he finally reached her nether regions. Her entrance was glistening wet and her fluids were leaking out of her slit. Lillie's face flushed and covered her face in shame as he stares deeply into her soaked opening.

"P-Please don't stare at it for too long." Lillie said.

He poked at her slit and she softly yelped. Then, he traced his fingernail down from one end of her slit to the other and made her trembled a bit. Using two fingers, he spread opens her flaps and exposes her insides to him. Her cavern was soaked with her own sweet honey and a stream of her fluids were streaming out of her. Lillie's face had fully turned red and was embarrassed to be this wet.

And then, Sun drew a long, slow lick at the bottom of her slit and made his way up. Lillie yelped out again, but moaned shortly after. Sun drag his tongue across her entrance and licks up her fluids that was staining on her folds. It tasted so sweet and delectable. His tongue stopped right where her sensitive pearl was at and he flicks his tongue at it. The flaxen girl squirmed and she clutched a fistful of his hair.

As he teases her pebble, he also teases her entrance by tracing his finger up and down on her flaps. He carefully inserted his finger inside her and languidly pumps his finger in and out of her. Her walls were warm, wet, and clenching his digit tightly in it's grasp. After a few pumps, he sticks a second finger inside her and vigorously thrusts his finger in and out of her loins.

She arched her back, tipped her head back, and let out her delightful sounds. Her womanhood was being pleased by his tongue licking and flicking her pebble, and his fingers vigorously pumping in and out, in and out, in and out. He eventually found her secret spot that heightens the pleasure surging in her body. Her body was writhing in pleasure, her hands clutched onto his head, and she was letting out sounds of rapture.

"S-Sun! I-I think something is going burst out from me if you keep doing that!" She moaned.

That only encouraged him to pump his fingers faster into her and pursed his lips around her clit. He lightly suckles on her pearl while he thrusts his fingers deeper and faster into her. She eventually receives her climax from his actions. Her juices were spraying out from her opening and coats his digits with her sticky fluids. Her mouth gaped open and lets out screams of pleasure.

He took his fingers out of her and puts them in his mouth. He drags his fingers across his taste buds and tastes her delectable fluids. Then, he roam his tongue around his digits to lick off and taste more of her honey that stained on his fingers. He eyed at her while he was cleaning his fingers. Lillie's face was burning in shame and she can't believe he was doing it right in front of her.

After he finished cleaning his fingers, he said, "You taste so good, Lillie."

She looks away from him, "Does it really taste good?"

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't be tasting you."

She doesn't know if she should be happy about that or not. But her thoughts were interrupted when Sun finally takes off his last piece of his clothing, his pants. Her eyes widen at the sight of his manhood. It was standing firm like a pole and it was twitching a bit. It almost looked like he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

"I'm going to put it in now, Lillie." Sun said.

She gulped and said, "J-Just be g-gentle please."

He only nodded. While hovering above her, he grabs his shaft, positions it to her entrance, and slowly inserted his whole length into her. She winced when the tip was in, groaned when the length was carefully inserted, and then she sharply gasped in pain when he finally broke her hymen, causing that some blood leaked out of her pussy. She was groaning in pain as she was trying to get used to his size.

He gently cups her cheek and brush his thumb under her eye to wipe away the small tear. He leaned closer and whispered sweet nothings near her lips. He gently pecks her lips a few times and then continued to whisper more sweet nothings to her. It took her awhile to get adjusted to his size.

"Are you feeling all right, Lillie?" Sun asked.

She nodded. "You can move now. But please, go slowly."

He languidly moves his hips back and forth. Whines and whimpers was all he could pry her from. Her insides were so tight, her walls were clenching his shaft tightly in it's grasp. He took one of her hands and laced his fingers with hers. She squeezed his hand tightly as the pain still lingers. He gently brushed his lips with hers to soothe her sounds of pains. It wasn't until after a few moments when the pain finally subsided and her sounds of pain were replaced with pleasure.

He got the signal that she wasn't feeling any discomfort. Her hand loosened her grip, but still laced her fingers with his. In that moment, Sun increased a bit of his pace, but he still gently thrusts himself so he wouldn't harm her any further. His lips release hers to maintain the oxygen that they so needed. His breath was softly hitting against her lips. He could hear her moans that were filled with satisfaction.

"How are you holding up, Lillie?"

"It feels better than before." She moaned. "It's okay. You can move a little faster now."

He moves a bit faster into her and push himself deeper into her. The force and pace of his thrusts were making her bosoms bounce slightly. Her insides were getting even warmer from the friction of his firm length rubbing against her walls. She could feel his hot rod burrowing deeper and deeper with each thrusts he made. Her moans were getting louder, her hand squeezed his hand again, and she could feel something coiling in her lower belly.

His thrusts were pounding into her, and her soaked insides coated his shaft with her fluids. It was slick enough to move himself faster through her wet cavern. He murmurs a moan when he felt the soft, tenderness of her bosoms swaying across his chest. Their lips embraced in a tender kiss once again, making this amazing sensation last for as long as they could. Her free hand gripped at his shoulder when he was striking at that spot that increased her ecstasy.

He snaked his free hand around her back and lifts her off the mattress. Her body was lifted in the air and her soft, tender mounds were pressed onto his taut chest. He thrusts himself faster into her and reaching deep into her cavern. She lovingly moaned through the kiss when he was hitting her deepest parts.

They changed position again, this time Lillie was laying on her side, while Sun was on his knees, throwing her leg over his shoulder and holding her thigh in his hand. In this position, he was reaching so deep into her, striking against her core, and prying out her delightful moans of pleasure.

Sun was thrusting faster, deeper, and harder into her. He was rocking her body with his thrusts and making her shout out more moans of pleasure. Her tits were bouncing and jiggling like crazy from his passionate thrusts. Both of their bodies were getting moist in their own sweat. The two of them were letting out their duets of pleasing moans. And their were reaching their limits.

Not wanting to pass his genes to her, he put her with her back on the blankets for the missionary position and continued in penetrating her.

When he began to feel his seeds gathering inside his limb and feeling that he was about to explode, he quickly pulled his penis out of her before letting out a loud groan.

A huge load of hot cum was spilled out of penis and splattering on the girl's belly, breasts and face. The flaxen girl moaned and received her climax too, spraying the blankets with her nectar. That orgasm drained most of their energy. He collapsed right next to her and both were heavy panting.

Lillie saw all the white substance covering her belly and, feeling curious, took a little with her finger, sniffed it and then tasted it, showing an expression of satisfaction and pleasure for Elio's cum. She liked it so much that she began to run her hands all over her own body, limbs and face, coating herself completely with semen as if it were a skin lotion. It was a pleasurable experience that she never felt before and she may get addicted to this.

Later, they were embracing each other with their arms wrapping around each other's body. Lillie was giving him soft and lovely kisses on his jaw and cheecks as he ran his hand through the girl's silky, shiny and soft long blond hair.

After some silence, she whispered "Sun, I love you so much... Please, stay with me forever." Before falling into a deep slumber due to exhaustion.

However, Elio was thoughtful about the act he had just done with her and could not stop thinking about the consequences it would bring if Lana or Mallow found out.

"_Why am I unable to choose only one girl?_" he thought but decided to go to sleep to discuss it in the morning.

The next day, Elio woke up, only to realize that Lillie was not in the room, which worried him. After dressing, he mentally took note of not telling anyone that he had sex with Lillie last night. In his way out of the mansion, he found Wicke.

"Oh, good morning Mr. Elio! Miss Lillie is waiting outside in the courtyard. If you are ready to meet her." She said. He thanked her and and was ready to leave when Wicke stopped him to whisper something.

"You know, last night was particulary hot, especially in Lusamine's room, don't you think so?" she said in a mischievous tone and winking at him, hinting that she heard the intimate act between the two young lovers. Sun was blushing deeply and stuttering without knowing what to answer about it.

She giggled. "Don't worry, I'll keep it as a secret. I'm really glad that Miss Lillie has finally found a man to love. And remember to always use protection until you're ready for children, alright?"

He sighed in relief and nodded before he went out to the main courtyard. Instead of finding Lillie, he met with Gladion.

"So there you were. First of all, sorry for dragging you into our family mess. Everything has changed since father disappeared and then mother got so obsessed with Ultra Beast. But I think I should thank you for helping us in trying to make her come back to her senses.

Also, I noticed that Lillie trust you a lot and after seeing everything you have done for us, especially for her, I think I trust you too; so I only ask you to keep protecting and helping my little sister. She is the only of my family who still has light and is full of purity, so _do not_ dare to ruin it." The last phrase was said it in a threatening tone. Sun gulped and nodded.

"Here, I found this downstairs." he handled him a flute. "It's the Sun flute. It's apparently an artifact from Alola's past. They say it's to be played under the sun's light. The Sun Flute and the Moon Flute. When sounded together, it's said that they can call the Legendary Pokémon... That is, if you believe in old myths, anyway."

When Sun was about to ask some more about it, he heard some footsteps. Both boys turned around and saw a completely different Lillie: she was not wearing her symbolic white hat and her hair was now fashioned in a high ponytail with a french braid. Her clothes were different too: she now was wearing a white, hooded, short sleeved shirt; a white pleated skirt and a small pink backpack. Finally, she wore a white socks and shoes.

"Good morning brother, and you too Sun." She noticed that they were seeing her with strange faces but in Elio's case, he was flushed and stunned by how pretty Lillie looked in her new clothes.

"Are you wondering about these clothes. I picked them up in Malie... Do you think they suit me?" she looked at Elio with a tender look, hoping to get his approval.

"Eh-hh Yeah, they look so well in you. You look even more beautiful than before."

"Oh, Sun... Thank you!"

Before they could talk some more, they heard Hau arriving.

"Hey guys!... Eh? Lillie? What happened to you? You look fantastic!" He said cheerfully and surprised by her new looks. Elio couldn't help but feel a little jealous for the compliment he gave to his girl.

_"_Well, I feel like there's so much I have to do now... That I need to change... to save Nebby... to save my mother... I...I want to be like Elio!" They were surprised by an attitude they had never seen on her before.

She continued. "He gave me inspiration to be strong enough to face any trial. That's why I'm going to try my hardest! This is my Z-Powered form!" She posed in the same way as is done to make the normal type Z-move.

After that, she looked at Elio once again with a slight blush on her cheeks. "And, for giving me reasons to be strong and see that you are the kindest person I've ever met, I ended up falling in love with you Sun." That revelation caused both Gladion and Hau to jump in surprise. Elio could only laugh nervously.

The girl, after seing the reaction of the two boys, giggled before revealing some more.

"Yes, and we even became a couple last night." That shocked even more her brother and especially Hau, who was heartbroken that the girl he had a crush on was already taken. "Not to mention... We went even deeper in our relationship in the same night. So thank you a lot for that experience Sun, you made me feel like a woman." She softly pecked on his cheek after saying that.

Elio didn't know what to say. He saw that Hau was with his mouth wide open by the shock and Gladion was with a scary and dark aura around him.

"Ehh... I can explan it. Please don't take it so bad." Elio tried to find a way to calm both boys but the blonde released his Silvally and ordened to attack our poor hero.

Elio was running for his life with Silvally chasing him from behind while Gladion was angrily shooting orders in an attempt to kill him, Lillie was nervously giggling at the scene but at the same time worrying about the safety of her boyfriend, and Hau couldn't recover from his surprise.

After that little commotion, the couple decided to continue on Elio's trial and they embarked on a yacht towards Poni Island, arriving at Seafolk Village.

While Lillie was sightseeing the town, Elio was busy with his own problems, and it was about how to deal with the fact that he is dating 3 girls at the same time and the worst part is that he didn't know which one to choose. If they find out about this, they will undoubtedly have a broken heart and he fears that they won't want to see him for a while. But he needs more time to decide, and in that time he will try as much as he can that no girl finds out about his affairs with others. It will not be easy, because in addition to deciding on a girl, how is he going to break up with the other girls he didn't choose?... at what time did his life get so complicated?

"Sun, is something wrong?" He woke up from his thoughts at the call of his blonde girlfriend, who looked at him with a worried face.

"Oh, it's nothing. Come on, let's see if someone here know about the other flute or the ubication of the Ruins." They both hold hands and continued their way in completing Elio's Island Challenge and save Lillie's mother.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Now I have two important news: Firsts, and due that I have not updating my collection "Eating the forbidden fruit" in awhile and a lot of users are still waiting for their story requests, I'm sorry to say that this story will be on hiatus for a while; but don't worry, it's not that you will have to wait for many months. I think that around February or March I will publish the last chapter and I assure you that it will be the hottest you will ever read.**

**And the second news... IS IT SO HARD TO ASK FOR FREAKING REVIEWS?! Seriously guys, this is the fourth chapter and just one review. I work so hard for you and the reviews are the only thing I need from you. So please, do it.**

**See you.**


End file.
